This relates in general to shoelace fastenings, and more particularly to decorative fastenings, including elastic laces, which may be sold in novelty shops in the form of a kit, for use with conventional shoes and sneakers. This invention also relates to conventional shoes and sneakers using decorative fastenings including elastic laces.
Shoelaces have a tendency to loosen, or to become untied, which makes the wearer look sloppy.
In the prior art, it has been well-known for many years to use elastic laces in shoes and sneakers, and to use various devices for locking the laces in place. However, there is no product presently available on the market which enables individuals to install in their own shoes elastic laces with decorative locking devices.
It is therefor the primary object of this invention to provide improved shoe fastenings. More particular objects of this invention are to provide fastenings which can be readily installed by the user, and which are maintained in place without being repeatedly fastened. Another object of this invention is to provide fastenings which enhance the appearance of the shoe.
These and other objects are realized in the present invention which comprises a kit with an elastic lace and fasteners therefor adpated to be purchased on the market and installed by the user in shoes or sneakers to keep them permanently laced without being repeatedly laced and tied. In addition to the elastic lace, each kit comprises a pair of locking devices, which may or may not be matched, through which each of the ends of the elastic lace is constructed to be threaded, and means, such as a ring or bead, for securing each of the ends in place. The locking devices may take different forms. In one embodiment, each of the locking devices may take the form of an elongated bead of general cylindrical shape with an opening drilled through the center in an axial direction, and one or more smaller beads adjacent each of its ends, with a final bead or ring to be knotted against the outer end of the opening so that the knot is concealed in the opening. Another embodiment may comprise a pair of flat disks, which may or may not be matched, one for each end of the lace, through the center of each of which, one or two openings have been drilled, and through each of which disks, the lace is adapted to be threaded and secured, by knotting against the underside of the disk. Still another embodiment may comprise a pair of flat disks each having one or more openings for threading through the ends of the respective laces, and one or more beads or rings for securing the end of the lace against the under face of the disks. Each of the disks may be in the form of an animal or other decorative symbol.
The user, after purchasing the product, laces up the shoe and draws the ends of the laces through the openings in each of the locking devices, knotting the end, or securing the ends by knotting through a ring or bead adjacent the under face of the locking device. Thus, the shoe or sneaker, with the elastic lace and locking devices in place, can be pulled on and off without relacing. This provides great convenience for the user. Furthermore, the locking devices, which may be in many different forms, serve as decorations for the shoes.
It is contemplated that in addition to purchasing a kit for applying the elastic laces and decorative fastenings to shoes or sneakers already owned, a potential user may purchase shoes or sneakers in which the decorative fastenings and elastic laces have already been installed.
These, and other objects, features and advantages will be better understood from a study of the attached drawings with reference to the detailed description hereinafter.